


Day 5: Family

by GemmaRose



Series: Galra Keith Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Families of Choice, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Home: the social unit formed by a family living togetherFamily: the people who can make even an ancient alien castle in the middle of space feel more like home than Earth ever did.





	

“Alright.” Shiro sighed, pressing two fingers into his forehead as Lance and Pidge started squabbling in earnest. “So much for that plan.”

“This family meeting’s been a disaster from the start.” Keith pointed out, propping his chin up on one hand. His head still kinda hurt, whether from an explosion or something hitting his helmet he wasn’t sure, but it was more annoying than debilitating.

“Uh, you meant debrief, right?” Hunk frowned.

“Yeah.” Keith frowned back. “Did I not say that?”

“You said family meeting.” Coran said brightly. “Personally, Shiro, I think it was a valiant effort.”

“I don’t really see what the point was.” Keith shrugged, earning a reproachful look from Allura. “What? I don’t. We were all there, we all had our comms on so it’s not like any of us don’t know what happened, and we all made it home in one piece. Why do we need to talk about it?”

“Because.” Shiro sighed, bracing both hands on the back of a chair and leaning on them. “You need to learn the procedure. One of these days-”

“Sorry, Shiro.” Hunk interrupted. Keith looked over at the Yellow Paladin. “Did Keith really just say the castle is home and we’re family? Because that’s adorable.”

“Wait, Keith said what?” Lance turned his head towards them, Pidge’s palm smushed firmly into his cheek.

“What?” Keith huffed, ears flicking back. “The castle is our home now. What’s the point in not calling it that?”

“I’m more interested in the family bit.” Pidge grinned, snatching their helmet from atop Lance’s head while he was distracted.

“Can we please-”

“I always did want a brother.” Hunk beamed, talking over Shiro and slinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “Or, well, three.” he chuckled.

“Now you’ve got as many brothers as sisters.” Lance grinned, yanking Pidge’s helmet out of their hands and pulling them into a headlock. “Plus one of whatever this nerd is.”

“No?” Hunk frowned. “If you count Allura, it’s still not even.”

“Coran.” Lance fired back, giving Pidge a noogie.

“Coran’s an uncle.” Keith offered with a lazy grin. Shiro sighed, and sat down in the chair he’d been leaning on.

“I give up.” he groaned, folding his arms on the table and slumping forwards until his head rested on them.

“Smart man.” Allura said drily, not looking up from whatever she was typing on her datapad, but lifting a hand to pat the back of Shiro’s head.

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re my favourite brother.” Keith shrugged, leaning back in his seat. Shiro glared at him, but there was no heat to it. He smiled, and looked back at the other Paladins. Pidge had Lance pinned face-down on the table with their unactivated bayard on the back of his neck and one finger in his ear, and Hunk seemed to be trying to explain to Coran what an uncle was.

It was loud, and chaotic, and someone would have to pull Lance and Pidge apart before one of them wound up in cryo again but it was nice, in a way. He’d never had a family, back on Earth, but he wouldn’t trade the crazy one he had now for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This really didn’t come out as I planned, or really about galra Keith all that much, but I still like it.


End file.
